


sunset

by seo10vely



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - 80s, M/M, mild???? sexual content, they make-out a lot um..., this started out as a song fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo10vely/pseuds/seo10vely
Summary: On a vacation to Miami, Johnny finds himself entangling himself with a catlike artist named Ten.yea.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	sunset

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't finished, there's a lot more to it, but i'm kinda too lazy to write the rest despite having all of it outlined sgfjsdgf
> 
> enjoy though :)

  1. Miami, Florida. The heat of the sun tickles the surface of people's skin. The breeze brushes through Johnny's hair as he drives. A mint green convertible, top down to enjoy the summer air. 



Dark hair, tan skin, long legs.

With one hand on the wheel, he listens to the radio and admires the incoming sunset in his periphery.  _ Arcadia's Election Day. _ He nods his head to the powerful chorus, he feels so good. 

As he stops at red lights, people in other cars offer their looks. He doesn't care any less, he's practically in his own world. He laughs to himself hearing the different things people say under their breath about him. 

  
  


**_"Kids today are so strange, how can they blast their music so loud and not think anything of it?"_ **

**_"He's quite a looker, what a guy!"_ **

**_"How could someone be so careless? Damn rich kid."_ **

  
  


He only turns the radio louder and louder as they talk about him. He pulls to another red light, he takes the opportunity to unbutton his brightly colored hawaiian shirt. Someone hollers from the next lane, it's almost inaudible.

_ "Hey hot stuff!"  _

Johnny doesn't bother looking at the guy calling out to him. He looks in his rear-view, the guy driving steadily in the left lane. He rolls his eyes. He reaches the last light before he finally makes it to the beach.

Johnny looks at the black Impala next to him, it's windows rolled up. Typical. He rests an arm on the top of the car door and glares.  _ "Oh so you can yell stuff at me, but can't show your face?" _ Johnny raises his voice at the car next to him. 

The passenger side window rolls down to reveal a small man with long blonde hair and a pair of black raybans. He moves his sunglasses down, there's a fierce gaze that burns into Johnny. His eyes almost cat-like. The man winks at him. 

Johnny proceeds to roll his eyes and smirk. This isn't the first time he's dealt with a haggler. While flattered, he's annoyed. 

He finally reaches the beach, breathing in the salty air from the ocean. Getting out of his car, he sees his haggler pull into the parking lot. Johnny removes his sandals and steps into the warm sand. This was his happy place, emphasis on  _ was, _ as he's been followed.

_ "Oh now you're stalking me?"  _ Johnny spits sarcastically as he turns to the small man.

_ "No...uh, I was coming to this beach too. You don't  _ _ own _ _ the place, do you?"  _ The smaller steps closer to Johnny, pointing his finger towards him. 

_ "Okay, what's the name of this beach then?"  _ Johnny says flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. The small man hesitates on his response, of course.

_ "I...uh-" _

_ "Exactly." _ Johnny scoffs and turns to walk to the shore. He's not completely annoyed anymore, the small guy is kind of cute, despite the fact he catcalled him minutes prior. He tries to ignore him and enjoy his time.

...

Johnny sits at the beach's open bar, ordering himself a beer. He looks to his side, the little guy is slouching, sipping on his brightly colored cocktail. His eyes travel up and down, trying to figure out the guy based on his look. Not the best idea, but he thinks it's only fair.

He's fit, his toned legs stretch out from the light, high-waisted shorts he wears. Skimpy red tank top, a rib tattoo pokes out. Probably an artist, Johnny thinks to himself jokingly.

Johnny looks away for a second and when he turns back, they make eye contact. With full confidence, the smaller man speaks up,  _ "If I pay for your next drink will you come over?"  _ Johnny raises a brow, did his stalker just ask him to go home with him? That's a new one. 

He figures he should mess with him a little bit, it's not going to happen so easily. Johnny looks him right in the eye, then to his lips, and back up again.  _ "Not sure, I'm not really the kind to you know-" _ he says to him. The other's eyes widen in surprise like he wasn't sure if that was going to work.

The small one stutters a bit,  _ "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, okay wait, nevermind, you don't even know my name! Ijustthoughtyouwerehotandmaybejustmaybeicould'vehadsomethingwithyou" _

Johnny just stares at him in disbelief, he's determined. He chuckles while the other looks like he's about to faint.  _ "I'm just messing with you, by the way" _ Johnny says, giving a warm smile.

The other exhales, there's an awkward silence that forms between the two.

_ "MY NAME IS TEN-"  _ the guy blurts out suddenly. Other bar patrons turn to look at him, Ten wants to evaporate.

_ "Ten?"  _

Johnny looks at Ten, his eyes are large and sparkly. The warm yellow string lights on the bar reflect in his eyes.

_ "Cute." _ he says under his breath.  _ "I'm Johnny." _

Ten was absolutely ruined at this point, he feels bad for being so disgusting towards Johnny. He has a tendency to get mushy, but this time is different. The overall surprise of the situation he's found himself in, this guy is actually into him. Or at least it seems that way. Although Miami is lenient towards its gay population, you can never be sure. He's shocked he's even made it this far with the guy.

_ "Johnny, nice name."  _

Johnny scoots a bit closer to Ten in his bar stool, he wants to get to know the guy. He seems fun.

_ "You know, I wouldn't mind going with you, but I'd like to actually have a conversation with you. Buy me that drink you promised me?" _ his voice is low, almost serious.

Ten doesn't have to think twice, he lives up to his promise and buys him a cocktail of his choice. 

... 

They get to know each other a little more, kind of doing a lightning round unless the answer has more to it. They both find themselves curious for just a little more information. 

_ "So, what do you do Ten?" _

_ "I'm a freelance artist" _

Johnny called it.

_ "That doesn’t surprise me at all.” _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ “Nothing, artists usually have a look to them.” _

Ten takes a little bit of offense to the assumption. He decides to bite back.

_ “Well, judging by looks and the car, you must be some kind of rich kid.”  _

It’s Johnny’s turn to feel offended. Not that he has any right to complain, he’s had the advantage of growing up in a wealthy family. He knows he has that advantage, but he chooses not to make it a personality trait like others do. 

_ "Rich kid?"  _ Johnny scoffs, resting his cheek onto his hand.

_ "Yea, you know, the kind that will eventually take over the grand family company after their father retires or whatever"  _ Ten throws his theory out into the air, definitely not serious.

Turns out, he hit the nail of the head so perfectly for just throwing it out there. Has he been with so many rich kids that inherit the family company? How could he be so scarily accurate? Johnny looks off to the side in almost defeat.

_ "It's the convertible, isn't it?," _ Johnny says monotonically. Ten nods confidently, "If it makes it any better, I bought it myself." 

_ "Rich kid aesthetic choices then."  _ They start to leave the bar to walk down the shoreline. The sun is its final stages of setting, all that's left is a warm orange on the horizon.

_ "So, do you have anything against rich kids in particular?" Johnny asks, looking down at Ten. Ten thinks for a few seconds. _

_ "Not necessarily, it's just I never have any luck with them. Too stuck up."  _ Ten finishes with stank-face, sounds like he has too much experience just as Johnny questioned.

With no hesitation at all, the first thing that escapes from Johnny's mouth is,  _ "Hopefully I'm not too stuck-up for you." _ He doesn't know what went over him and his sudden need for cheesy flirt lines, but it seemed to work for Ten. Ten tries not to implode.

As they talk even more, Johnny is starting to actually warm up to Ten. At least now he knows that the other feels bad for literally catcalling him upon their first "meeting". He likes to get to know people before he ends up in their beds or vice versa. 

The cool summer night air brushes through their hair, it's a very nice night out.

Ten gets to talk about the kind of art he does and all of the people he gets commissions from. John finds it fascinating that a little artist from Miami, Florida gets to paint for people outside of the U.S., of course he hasn't seen his work yet. And he just might soon. He listens to Ten talk about his favorite mediums and the color palettes he experiments with. 

Yellows and reds, noted. 

…

After walking back down the shoreline, they find themselves back at the beach parking lot. The sun has completely disappeared and the sky is now enveloped with a deep blue, clouds still visible. 

Ten turns to Johnny, looking up at him with dark eyes.  _ "So,"  _ there's a pause, Ten moves in closer, _ "your place or mine?"  _ Johnny meets his eyes, he stares at him for a second, weighing his options. He's not expecting much, but he made a little promise. 

In a low, breathy voice Johnny speaks,  _ "Considering I don't live here...yours." _

Both men hop into their respective cars, Johnny follows Ten. He lives about twenty minutes away from the beach and all through those minutes, there's tension that hangs in the air. It's not lustful, but it's anticipation. Neither are dreading to get to the apartment, but it feels strange not being in the same car.

The air becomes cooler as the night gets later, what was deep blue turns into a black. The bright neon lights from the art district reflect on the cars as they drive. Johnny looks ahead to Ten, he sees his gaze in his rear-view. 

As they finally pull up to Ten's apartment complex, Johnny notices the walls painted bright pastels. The architecture is quite modern, maybe even futuristic. Aside from the eye-pleasing building, the landscaping is refreshing. Large bushes with vibrant flowers lining the perimeter of the sidewalk. 

The walk to Ten's studio is shy to say the least. They exchange looks, nervously smiling at each other, not sure if they should be saying anything.

Entering the studio, canvases of various sizes lean against the wall. Paint tubes decorate the coffee table, the kitchen counter, and his floor. Shelves are embellished with art books, mini sculptures, and photos. There are vintage lamps strewn across the ceiling with warm lighting. It's very small, but quite livable and inviting. Johnny loves the aesthetic Ten has going for himself.

Ten takes Johnny's hand into his and quietly leads him to his bedroom. Johnny sits back on the edge of his bed and takes in the environment. Almost the same as the living area/studio, still very warm. Four of those vintage lamps hang from an intricate hook system, all different heights. Ten turns on his bedside table lamp for the perfect soft lighting. 

Ten stands in between Johnny's legs, holding his face gently in his hands. He observes his features in the dim light. High cheekbones, plump lips, his thick brows, the small freckle to the left on his mouth.  _ 'He's so gorgeous', _ Ten thinks to himself as he continues to look at Johnny. 

There's a pause, their eyes meet. Johnny notices Ten's eyes darken, yet his gaze is still soft. Ten moves in first, he plants a gentle peck on Johnny's lips. Their lips meet again, slightly more intense. Ten makes it a point to memorize the feeling of Johnny's soft lips brushing against his. He then steps back.

_ "Johnny...I changed my mind." _ Ten whispers.

_ "Changed your mind? What's up?" _ Johnny responds quietly, taking Ten's hand.

_ "I...feel bad for doing this. I don't know, you're just so nice and it feels strange. Can I, just, be with you tonight? We could uh,"  _ Ten searches for the right words "cuddle or something." 

Ten plants a kiss on Johnny's forehead. Johnny looks at him and gives him a reassuring nod, sounds like a good idea. Just as good as their original plan he'd say.

Johnny watches Ten get more comfortable in a big shirt littered with paint stains and a pair of shorts. He takes in Ten's physique once again. He can't  just be an artist with a body as such. His thin waist, his shoulders, the back of his neck. 

Ten passes Johnny some plaid pajama pants with no words. They fit a little tight but they work for him nonetheless. They both lay in the full size bed, squeezing together. Ten rests his head on Johnny's chest. They don't really say anything, just soak in each other's warmth. 

Ten draws imaginary shapes on Johnny's chest. This was something Ten had always been scared to do. Asking his dates that he didn't want sex was perceived as shallow to him. While he enjoyed his time with those people, he didn't believe in just hooking up with someone to do so. Sometimes he just needed someone by his side. He's glad he was able to speak up, especially since Johnny was so nice to him. 

… 

  
  


_ "I have an idea."  _ Ten sits up abruptly. Johnny makes a sleepy 'hm' sound as a signal for him to continue.  _ "You know, uh, we could still make-out, I wouldn't want to give you blue-balls.."  _

Johnny exhales through his nose and sits up to rest his head on his shoulder. He thinks, ' _ this one is interesting, but really cute'.  _

_ "Sure."  _ Johnny's voice is deep and raspy. His hair is a bit of a mess from getting comfortable. What did Ten get himself into, even worse with the glare Johnny is giving him. Almost looking like he wants to eat Ten in one bite.

Ten gently sits on Johnny's lap, resting his arms on his shoulders. Johnny's hands travel towards the small man's hips, holding him steady. Their eyes meet once again. Faces so close they feel each other's breath on their lips. Both move in slowly, hesitant. The first kiss is gentle.

The kisses become more rough, tongues pushing against each other. Ten moans into Johnny's mouth.  _ "Of course.." _ Ten mumbles under his breath. Johnny's lips weren't going to waste, Ten knew that for sure. He knew it all too well.

Both men fall back into the mattress, Ten still straddling Johnny's lap. The taller holds Ten's face in his hands, trying to pull him even closer. As his thumb brushes against Ten's cheek, his kisses become more careful. Ten licks and bites Johnny's bottom lip, craving more, but his lips were already so swollen. That wasn't a problem for either of them, the feeling was almost intoxicating. 

Their make-out session just turns into them in each other's arms, kissing over and over and over. Little smiles sneak their way in the middle. Johnny holds Ten's small waist in his hands, Ten enjoys the feeling. 

Eventually, they kiss each other numb and begin to get sleepy.

Ten rests his head on Johnny's chest again, listening to his heartbeat. He smiles a little,  _ "That was nice...I think I needed that." _ Johnny pulls Ten in closer as he lays on his side. His eyes looked tired, it was late. 

_ "Johnny, I need to turn off the lamp." _ Ten whispers, but Johnny was already out. He smiles again and pulls his covers up to his chin. 

**~**

The morning arrives. All that is heard are the sounds of seagulls squawking and cars driving by. The light that spills from the window bounces off the bedroom's white walls. Ten wakes to see Johnny sat up, reading the newspaper. 

Johnny's hair is slightly tousled and there seems to be a hint of stubble decorating his chin. Hot. Ten finds himself accidentally staring and briefly snaps out of it. 

_ "Hey." _ Johnny says while looking down at Ten.

Ten's still a bit distracted, his mind is jumbled with thoughts.

_ Do I give him a morning kiss? _

_ Is my breath even okay to do so? _

_ Too domestic? _

_ God, he's so sexy. _

He's snapped out of his daze as Johnny does the kissing for him. 

_ "Morning?" _ Johnny says in a playful tone.

_ "Yes." _ is all Ten can form in response.

Johnny scoots in a little closer and moves Ten's hair behind his ear. Ten almost melts at the action. He unconsciously lets out a silly giggle.

Johnny gets out of bed and offers his hand to Ten,  _ "You're gonna have to tell me where stuff is if you want breakfast." _

Ten shows him where his limited supply of pots and pans are, utensils too. Johnny starts cooking immediately and the sight let alone makes Ten feel like fainting. Johnny leans over the pan, cracking open an egg with one hand. 

_ "Want me to scramble your eggs?"  _ Johnny asks innocently.

_ "Hell yea I do,"  _ Ten realizes what his brain didn't bother filtering, "WAIT, uh, um yes, scrambled." 

Johnny lets out a big laugh, and turns back to the hot stove. 

_ "Might do that later." _

Ten almost falls off his stool. With that, he makes himself useful while the food is being cooked. He makes them both cups of coffee, black, as Ten doesn't know what the other preferred. Turns out it wasn't a problem at all, the second one just needed a drip of creamer. 

With full plates made, the two men enjoy their breakfast. No words are spoken, only a serious game of footsie happening underneath the table. Knowing looks are exchanged, Ten's day was going exceptionally well for the first time in a long while. How lucky was he at this very moment. 

… 

Unfortunately, Johnny couldn't stay for so long. He really doesn't want to leave in truth, but he has "rich kid" responsibilities to attend to. As he gets dressed in the bedroom, Ten watches from the threshold with content. He observes his physique: the way his biceps flex as he buttons his shirt, his hands looping his belt in his shorts, the squish of his thick thighs as he sits to put on his sandals.

_ "This was nicer than I expected it to be despite us not, you know-"  _ Johnny looks up at Ten to say.

Ten agrees,  _ "It was...do you think...I could maybe, see you again?" _

Johnny pauses to think about his schedule,  _ "Yea, I think that could be arranged." _

He winks, Ten sarcastically rolls his eyes. 

They exchange home phone numbers in each other's contact books, both happy.

_ "I guess call me whenever you can? I'm always free." _ Ten suggests.

_ "Me not as much, but I will. Ten."  _ Johnny responds. 

Johnny kisses Ten one last time before he heads out the door. Ten says his goodbye and turns to go clean their dishes.

A minute passes, there's a knock on Ten's door. When Ten opens it, Johnny plants a quick peck on his lips. Ten smiles into the kiss.

_ "Sorry, that last one wore off a little too fast" _

Ten smiles so brightly.

And once again, Johnny is off with a wink and a big, proud grin on his face.

Ten flops onto his couch, all giddy. He holds his cheeks as he smiles, he giggles to himself.

_ "Oh my god." _  
  



End file.
